Carters
by mulberrychoc
Summary: AU version of ep 7.15:Chimera. Pete is not a good guy and someone finds out about it. One shot.


**Carters**

* * *

 _AU of ep 7.15:_ Chimera - _Pete is not a good guy and someone find out about it._ _Oneshot. I don't think this would massively change any future canon events._

 _This was just an annoying little plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone. No beta, I know it could be better with polishing. I hope someone enjoys it anyhow._

* * *

Mark knew his baby sister was smarter than he was but then, Sam was smarter than pretty much everyone Mark had ever met. It didn't mean that he, Mark, wasn't smart too. Therefore, when a damn good friend of his, Dan Farrity, called up to tell him that their old buddy Pete had asked Dan to do an off-the-records background check of Sam, Mark didn't miss the implications.

Dan wasn't his only contact within the FBI, and a few discreet conversations later, Mark had enough intel to take him way past _unhappy_ and right into _freaked and guilty_.

* * *

Sitting on a plane on his way to Colorado Springs, Mark told himself that he was overreacting. True, it wouldn't make much difference really that he would get home a half day later than originally intended, and Mark really didn't doubt Sam could take care of herself.

But she hadn't answered her phone and the one number he (officially) had for her work wouldn't tell him anything.

And whatever his head might say, his heart yammered that she was his _baby sister_ and he'd set her up with a guy whose behaviour was showing all sorts of red flags.

Once on the ground again, Mark rented a nondescript small car and headed directly to Sam's house. Despite the early hour of the morning, Sam was not at home. He sighed and pulled out onto the road again. He'd double check her teammates' places before he showed up at the mountain.

When he pulled up a couple of houses down from Dr. Jackson's house, he knew something was going down. He hesitated, one hand on the car door - interrupting an ops in his sister's line of work was almost certainly an unforgivably stupid idea. But just as he made up his mind to wait it out, he saw Pete. He was getting out of a SUV across the road and Mark momentarily gaped in disbelief as he saw Pete start jogging up towards Daniel's place.

Cursing softly to himself, he scrambled out of the car and went after his ersatz friend, catching him ten feet away from a van where someone - _Sam! -_ was getting out. Grabbing Pete's arm, he forcibly dragged the other guy to a halt and his gut twisted at the enraged glare Pete turned on him before recognition kicked in and a mask of amiable confusion dropped into place. When Pete opened his mouth, Mark hissed at him to shut up as he tried to inconspicuously hustle the guy away from what was _definitely_ none of their business.

Mark didn't recognise the weapon he saw his sister use, or the one blond woman with glowing eyes used either. But when the van's gas tank was hit, instinct took over and Mark dived for cover.

Explosions tend to have chaotic aftermath's and this one wasn't any different. Mark felt something slice along his ribs and swore in language he'd never admit to learning from his dad's military buddies. Pete had been smashed to the ground by the blast's shock wave and was totally out of it and when Sam appeared next to them, too shocked for words, Mark managed a rueful smile. "Hi baby sis," he said before passing out. He'd never managed to get used to the sight of his own blood.

* * *

Waking up in the ambulance and attended by a small red-headed and unsympathetic doctor, Mark wisely kept his mouth shut and meekly did as he was told. Eventually, when he'd been stitched up, cracked ribs and sprained ankle strapped, he finally saw Sam again.

"You've got some explaining to do," Sam said severely, her hands on her hips as she glared at him.

"You're my sister?"

"Mark!"

"Ok, ok. I was looking for you. You weren't answering your phone and - well, I _really_ needed to see you. You weren't at home so I swung past your friend's place; my next stop was going to be here. When I saw something was going on, I was going to just stay out of it but I saw Shanahan... I was trying to haul him out of there. Uh, hi Uncle George."

General Hammond squelched a smile at the sheepish way Mark was explaining himself. "Mark, I've just been talking to Malcolm Barrett."

"Oh."

"Mark?!"

"Seems there is a fair bit that we've not got clearance to know about what your brother does for a job."

Sam looked from the General to her brother and back again.

"So maybe you should sit down and listen to why Mark needed to see you while I get the paperwork sorted out so Mark can be properly cleared to know about the SGC."

* * *

That evening, Pete Shanahan was transferred to another facility and had the book thrown at him. He was kicked out of the Denver PD and when a NID agent caught him trying to talk a journalist into investigating the SGC, the NID quietly ensured he wouldn't be talking to anyone - ever again.

* * *

Two days later, Sam and Mark were both standing at the foot of the room as their dad walked through the gate. That evening, the three of them squabbled about exactly how to make the Carter family peach pie and the following morning, Jacob got to escort his son back to San Diego and pass on Janet's list of care instructions to Mark's wife - who received them with decidedly suspicious degree of resigned calm. Carters, even when not in the military, just weren't capable of living quiet lives.


End file.
